


Come One, Come All

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternative Lifestyles, Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Battle, Bedrooms, Books, Breakfast, Confrontations, Creepy Fluff, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curses, Demon Mycroft Holmes, Demon Sherlock Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Fun, Heart-to-Heart, Injured Sherlock, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), K-pop References, Magic, Magic and Science, Modern Era, Multiple Pairings, My First Work in This Fandom, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Mycroft's Umbrella, Mysterious Sherlock, Mysticism, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Paranormal, People Watching, Plotbunnies, Randomness, Rating May Change, Secrets, Sherlock Apologizes, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Some Plot, Stalking, Strangers, Surprises, Touring, Transformation, Trapped, Underworld, Upset Sherlock, Verbal Humiliation, Weapons, Weird Plot Shit, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When 7 men discover a house in a tour guide, they decided to check out for a couple of hours to kill some time.What they don't realize is that maybe that they might have just unleashed something that either could be absolutely amazing or...abosultely terrfiying.And whoever the owner of the home may be just as mysterious and crazy as the house itself.Join Jimin, Suga, V, Jungkook, Jin, J-Hope and Rap Monster on an adventure of surprises, strange wonders,discovery and even...lust.





	1. Feeling Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> **Ratings and tags will change throughout the story and will be noted***
> 
> ***I will start using their actual names after a certain point in the story**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys thought what was just a simple tour, might actually be one of the most complicated and nerve-wracking overnight stays of their entire lives.
> 
> And who is this person who keeps writing letters and giving them food?

 

Jimin, Suga, V and the rest of the group were taking a tour of an old and historical home. The house was gorgeous from ceiling to floor. The decor was stunning, bright and and colorful. The main-front room was a mix of a vanilla cream on the walls and the columns. Rap Monster and Jungkook sat at bench, reading a book a while the rest of the gang walked around, looking at the artwork and decor. It was just simply  _breathtaking_. Though, something just didn't seem right to one of the guys. There was no other people looking around nor anything that gave any notion that this actually was a tour of any kind.

“Anyone else noticed that there are no plaques and such to give us information about any thing in this place? Not even a sign of some sort?” Suga suddenly piped up. Everyone, including Rap Monster and Jungkook suddenly looked around the room.

“Yeah, you're right! I did not realize this til you pointed it out. Maybe this is a place that is open to the public yet.” V said back.

“Maybe we need to search for the information. I know it may sound a bit weird and childish but it could be one of those kinds of tours where you find facts and such through being interactive with certain items in the house. Though...not sure why this place would have that but you never know.” Jimin suggested. All of them looked around at each other and nodded. Rap Monster closed the book and both him and Jungkook got up from the bench and started to look around.

What the gang did not realize that this place was not only off-limits but what information they could find might be dangerous. They weren't exactly trespassing because it was listed as place to tour in a guide they read yet, something was strange about this place. As they began carefully lifting items to looking under and in the back of certain objects, Jin noticed a big painting on the wall. He stood in front of it, just taking in every, single detail of it. It was beautiful. Several minutes later, none of the men found anything. Not even a single clue.

“Jin! Come on! We are going to head to another room to see if we can find anything.” J-Hope said loud enough for him to hear. Jin did not hear a single word that J-Hope said to him as he kept looking at the painting.

“Jin?” Rap Monster asked, curious why he was so focused on the particular painting. Jin suddenly walked closer to it. Everyone just kept watching/looking at Jin. When he got close enough to the painting, Jin moved his head and body closer to get a better look at a certain area of it.

“Jin, we can come back in a little while if you want to look at it more! We need to get moving!” Jungkook exclaimed, trying to get his attention and yet again, Jin didn't hear anything. The rest of the crew looked at each other.

“Someone just needs to go grab him.” Suga said to the rest of the crew. Suddenly, they heard a yelp and quickly turned their head as they saw Jin on the floor, shaking as he still looked at the painting with his eyes widened. Jimin ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

“Jin! What happened?! Are you…” Jimin’s voice trailed off as he looked at the painting, up close when Jin pointed up at it. There were eyes, looking back at them. They were a hazel green and cat like. No wonder Jin couldn't stop looking at the painting. As the rest of gang ran over, the eyes disappeared, which caused Jimin and Jin to snap out of the trance. As soon as they reached to where they where, they rest of them pulled Jimin and Jin away from the painting as quickly as they could.

“Are you both alright? What do either of you see in the painting that frightened you?” V asked as they checked them to make sure they were okay. Jimin and Jin suddenly stood up at looked at the gang.

“Guys...I think we need to go. Something about this place isn't right.” Jin piped up.

“What do you mean? Like haunted?” Rap Monster asked. Both of them nodded their heads quickly a couple of times.

“It could be even worse than haunted but I am not sticking around to see what the worse of it can be. We need to go and now before something happens to us. I don't think we are even welcomed here from what I saw. We are not alone. Someone or something is watching us.” Jin explained. After seeing Jimin and Jin’s reactions, they weren't going to ask any more questions nor think on this any longer. Rap Monster quickly grabbed his bookend the gang ran for the door to leave this place. One problem...they didn't think about the possibility of them being trapped. Suga put his hand on the door but it didn't budge. All of them tried to push on it but still, the door was stronger than all 7 men. These men were now definitely now going anywhere.

“Shit! The door was unlocked earlier when he arrived! What the hell is going on here?!” J-Hope shouted as he then kicked it. All of them looked around the room again to find secret exits but after a couple of minutes, they gave up.

“Damnit! ...Well, at least it is a house we are stuck, even though it is creepy as hell.” V piped up then looked at Jin. Jin looked back at him.

“Jin, what did you and Jimin actually see in the painting?” V asked. Jin gulped. Thinking about it gives him the creeps.

“Eyes. There were large eyes in the middles of the painting. Green and feline-like but..” Jin couldn't say another word as he began to shake.

“But what?” V asked, still curious and worried. Jimin walked over to Jin and stood next time, trying to calm him down. He wasn't as scared of it as Jin was but he still did have a bad feeling from it.

“They were human.” Jimin added to Jin’s previous statement to V. All of their eyes widened in shock.

“Human?!” V, Rap Monster and Jungkook exclaimed.

“Jimin, are you sure?” Suga asked. Both Jin and Jimin nodded. J-Hope was not believe any of these. We walked over to the middle of the room. He was going to find out what exactly was going on.

“HEY! Whoever you are, if this is some sort of trick, it's not working. Either show yourself or let us leave! We have no time for your childish bullshit!” J-Hope shouted, making sure the person could hear him...if they actually was someone there. The rest of the gang was nervous, even Rap Monster. Suddenly, they looked up as a piece of paper flew across the room and floated down in front of J-Hope as if it was for him. J-Hope bent down to lick it up but stopped as he heard the rest of the crew shout “no” at the top of their lungs.

“What if the paper has some sort of powder that could kill us or make us sick?” Suga asked. Suddenly, another piece of paper fell onto Suga’s lap. All them started to wonder where all of this paper was coming from and how perfect aimed it was.. On it, it said the word, “read”. Suga carefully unfolded the piece of paper and it read (and written in such lovely and readable cursive writing):

  
" _Excellent theory but I assure you neither this letter nor that one is poisoned_."

 

All of them couldn't believe what they just reading now truly believe they truly weren't alone in this house. Someone was controlling everything from the notes to the locking of the door.

“What does it say?” J-Hope asked. Rap Monster told him to go ahead and read the other note. J-Hope picked it up and unfolded that one and read it to himself. Same handwriting but note said:

“Either way...the answer is no. Enjoy your stay!”

J-Hope was not angry anymore but still a bit furious. At least he had an answer. He looked over at everyone.

“Well, what does it say?” Jungkook asked. J-Hope sighed.

“Let me put this the easiest way possible. No matter what, we're screwed.” J-Hope replied. Everyone groaned.

“Great. Now what do we do? We have barely any food and no water. Let alone a change of clothes. Everything is at the hotel. ...Greats and depending on how long we are stuck in here as well, we will be in debt to the hotel, too. I don't even want to think about our bills..” Suga piped up, which made everyone feel even worse.

“Lets just make the best of it, guys. You never know, it may not be as long as we think it will be.” Rap Monster suggested. Everyone agreed. Everyone stood. Up at looked at their watches. It was only 2 in the afternoon.

“What do we do, now? It doesn't even get dark for another six hours.” Jimin asked.

“Not sure. We will find something. I am still going to check out the rest of the house.” Suga answered. The rest of them got up and followed Suga. None of them were going to explore alone, especially in this situation they were in. No way. They did find a bathroom and a few bedrooms, though, so at least they will be comfortable. They were even clean and the bed looked like they were freshly made.

“To be honest, this place is actually quite nice. Who ever owns it is lucky and mostly likely super rich.” V suddenly said. Jin suddenly jumped as he felt a slight chill run through his body. He looked into the back of him but here no one or anything behind him.

“Jin? What's wrong.” Jungkook asked. Jin looked back at the rest of gang.

“N-nothing. I am okay now but still, I am cautious. What if this is is trap and we are going to be killed. It could happen. No matter where I am in this place, I am going to be on high alert from the rest of the time we are here.” Jin explained. Rap Monster put his hand on Jin’s shoulder.

“Look, I know you are scared. We all are but do not worry, we will protect and each other. You are more than just friends, we are family and we stick to together and are here for each other. Plus, we are strong as a pack.” Rap Monster said to him. Jin smiled and nodded. Rap Monster moved his hand after a couple of seconds and the crew left the room to go investigate another one.

3 hours past before they have stopped search through the entire house. They all laid on the floor back in the main room, looking up at the ceiling.

“Wow. Even the ceilings are so detailed.” V thought to himself. The sound of someone's stomach growling.

“Who was that?” Jungkook asked.

“Sorry.” Suga replied. All of them sighed. Whatever they did bring, they had to use it sparingly and it wasn't much to feed even 3 people.

“No water, no food and no way out of this place. Yep, we're going to die. No doubt about it. It was nice knowing all of you.” Jimin said. V looked from the corner of his eye and sat up, still looking in that direction.

“Guys! Look! Food!” V exclaimed.

“I think it's too earlier to see mirages at this point, V.” J-Hope said to him. V got up from the floor and walked over to the bench where Rap Monster were sitting earlier. There were 7 chip bags and sandwiches. And 7 bottles of water, too. V grappled one of the bottles of water and looked at it then opened it to take a small sip. As soon as he moved the bottle away from his mouth, a smile appeared on his face.

“It's not fake! The water is real!” V said. He grabbed all of the bottle and ran over to them, handing each of them one.

“The water may be real but you also mentioned food, too.” Rap Monster mentioned to V. V handed the last bottle of water to Suga and walked back over to the bench. He grabbed one of the sandwiches, which had a note attached to it which wasn't there before. This time, this note said:

 

" _The food is real, too. I never said I wouldn't take care of my guests._ "

 

Whoever this mysterious person was, at least they weren't heartless or cruel. But why they weren't making an appearance to greet them was still something that none of them could figure out. V look at them.

“Well...lets eat! Food is good to eat.” V said. The gang got up and grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips then sat on the ground and began to eat slowly, making sure each bite of sandwich and chip lasts. They didn't even care what kind of sandwiches or chips they were, they were just grateful to have food in their stomachs and mouths. 20 minutes later, they finished their food and laid on the ground. They still were a bit hungry but at least they aren't starving to death and will be fine for the night for tonight. Not sure about what is going to happen tomorrow but right now, they only wanted to focus about getting through this day. For the rest of the day, they putzed around the main room and house because there was really nothing to do. Rap Momster had his book but at the moment, he did not feeling reading anything.

 

###

In another room of the house, a shadowy figure stood in a corner of the hallway on the third floor, looking out at the men on the main floor and has been since they arrived. Usually, anyone who has visited him have never truly seen the person who owns the home or ran away from the front door even before entering.

“These men seems like a lively bunch though, they look young but legal. Especially that one I saw looking at the painting earlier. Jin, I think was his name from I remember when they spoke to the man. He just so adorable, innocent and my type. Though, I truly am interested in all of will them.” A voice (it was male and a hit deep) suddenly said to themselves before focusing on the men once again, admiring them from afar. The men were dancing and singing, trying to past time and make a good experience out of their bad situation.

“Well, I need have to meet these men now. I usually don't even care for people much but these boys certain have peaked my interest. Hope they can handle it.” The person said then quickly decided to walk back into the room he was in before they saw or noticed him.

An hour later, the gang decided it was time to hit the hay. Where to sleep, was the question on their minds now.

“Maybe if we makes the beds in the mornings and be careful, they may not mind if we sleep in them for the night..we may have to share a bed, though.” Suga suggested. The figure came out of the room again as they heard them talking about the bedrooms.

“I have no problem with that. After all, we're family.” Rap Monster said in agreement to the idea. The rest of them agreed as well, especially Jin, who truly didn't want to sleep alone in the house. The boys headed to the rooms and got ready for bed.

 

###

During the night, Jin was not able to sleep. Rap Monster was fast asleep next to him but Jin was still scared. Downstairs and the whole house was dark, not a light in sight. Jin decided to do ahead and try to get some sleep. As he turned and closed his eyes, he heard footsteps outside of the room. He did not know who it was but whoever it was really doesn't know the meaning of the word “quietly” . His eyes opened wide up and he sat straight up in the bed. He looked at Rap Monster, who didn't feel or hear a thing. Jin looked down at the blanket and sighed.

“I don't why I am so scared. I shouldn't be or feel this way at my age but I do. Maybe if I try to think about other stuff, I will feel less scared.” Jin thought to himself then got comfortable in bed once again and closed his eyes. He didn't hear any more noises after that and finally feel asleep for the rest of the night. The last thought Jin had in head before he finally was sleeping was:

' _Maybe things will turn out_ _better in the morning and it turns out that this was just a dream that I or any one of us is having_.’

 

Or...one, huge and horrible nightmare.


	2. Breakfast Blowout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally meets the mysterious person behind all of yesterday's shenanigans but they never expected that they were one of the most nicest people they have ever met. J-Hope is not still believing any of this is real and causes a major verbal fight between him the and the person who has been showing nothing but kindness. 
> 
> But what Jin does next have opened up more then an just his heart.
> 
> And after sneaking a peek into a room after heard a strange noise while heading back to the main room from the library, Rap Monster suddenly feels unwell but what is causing it is another mystery for the gang.

P

 

 

  
Jin woke up the next morning and looked around the room. Jin felt like his optimism wasn't enough to help him and now understands that is was definitely not dream after all like he hoped it would be. Jin sighed. He was not upset but he felt down that they were still trapped in this awful place. Jin also couldn't hear if anyone was up in the house so he assumes that they are still sleeping.

“Well...shit. Guess I better just get used to being here for the rest of my life..or death. Which one ever comes first.” Jin thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed that Rap Monster was not in the bed. He began to panic. He called out his name, trying to not worry or scare him. A few seconds later, Rap Monster came out of the bathroom, stretching as he walked. Jin noticed the clothes he was wearing were not the one that he had on yesterday when they arrived. The pieces looked expensive, too. Either the person who bought them was seriously rich or has sensitive skin from what Jin could see of the materials they were made of.

“Where do you get those?” Jin asked. Rap Monster stopped stretching and looked at him.

“They were just sitting on the counter near the sink. I checked them out and they’re clean. There's even an outfit for you, too. Seems like they doesn't want us to be dirty or something.” Rap Monster replied. Jin was skeptical but yet, this person has been watching out for them as well. Whether it was because the person who has been doing this has a heart or if there is another plan for them in store, that was something Jin couldn't think of an answer for. Jin got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Sure enough and just like Rap Monster said,, there was another outfit sitting their on the counter top. Jin picked up the shirt and looked at it. Then he picked up the rest of the clothing, looked them over and tried them on. They were a little loose but it also fit perfectly on his body.

“Jin? Are you okay?” Rap Monster asked. Jin came out the bathroom a few seconds later. His body felt strange as a bunch of emotions ran through his head at the same time but...he did actually feel okay, too.

“Yeah, I am okay.” Jin answered. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Rap Monster walked over and opened it. It was V and Jimin, standing in front of their door.

“I guess you already discovered the clothes, I see.” V piped up, looking up and down at both Jin and Rap Monster’s attire. Jin and Rap Monster nodded. All of them sighed of relief.

“At least we made it through the night but still..how are we going to get out of here? I did think of the windows but it seems like they haven't been opened in years and are stuck just like the door. Breaking the glass wouldn't have helped either. We are too big to fit through small squares. Not even going to attempt the ones in the main room. We could get hurt and it could make things worst for all of us and definitely have a way better chance of being killed in here.” Jimin said. Jin and Rap Monster sighed. At least now they knew that windows would not work either and Jimin had a point.

“Well, fuck. At least you tried and that's all we can ask for. Thanks.” Rap Monster said. V suddenly made a sniffing sound and looked around them.

“Is it just me or is someone cooking? I am starting to really think that this house is not as old as it said in the brochure. Also, I am starting to think that they out this house in it as a joke for a tour.” V asked. A couple of seconds later, the other 3 peeked their heads out of the room as the smell got more intense. With a bit of hesitation, all 7 men followed the smell of the food. It was coming from down the hall and around a corner on the right. When they turned, they heard noise coming from the room right in front of them down the hall. There was even a a light on.

“Come on, guys. Lets check it out!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Wait!” Suga piped up. They all looked at Suga, who had a bit of a worried look on his face.

“This one could actually be a trick, though. We must proceed with caution.” Suga explained. Suddenly, J-Hope noticed another piece of paper being slipped underneath the door. Jin walked over and grabbed the piece of paper quickly and looked at it. This time, the note said:

“ _Please do not worry, you all are safe. Plus, if I was going to trick you in the first place, I would have done it already with the sandwiches. I may be strange but I am not a killer and I know those sandwiches are not going to last long. You all will be hungry again._ ”

Jin knew that whoever was doing this had a point and very good one, too. Jin looked at the rest of the gang. Also...Jin believed the person who was writing them these notes. I mean, why would they be doing all of this if they were going to die? He or she could have just done this yesterday or while they were sleeping, too but with everything going on in this house already, there is truly no answer to this person's personal motives.

“It's okay, guys. We're safe.” Jin said to them, calmly. All of them were shocked.

“Jin, you are not at least little bit concerned that it could be a trick just by using the letters?” Rap Monster asked. it. Rap Monster had a point, too but deep down, Jin did believe that this person was not tricking them.

“No. Look, I know I was afraid last night but for some reason, I am feeling okay now. Maybe it was first day jitters or something but I am being honest. It's a gut instinct I am having.” Jin explained to them. They all calmed down. Jin was technically the first one to actually physically something of the person that could behind all of this. All except J-Hope still wasn't buying any of this but at the same time, he trusts Jin and was not going to question him about it.

“Come on all. We all could just make sure that the food is real and get something in our stomachs. It may be our only full meal we have for today as we know of...or ever.” Jimin suggested. Everyone followed Jin into the room as he opened the door. To their amazement, the table was. Not only already set up but there was whole lot of food. Toast, eggs and a quite few other breakfast items and enough for all of them and maybe a couple of more people, too. There was even juice and milk. And it all smelled wonderful. Still...they were the only ones there, yet again. And the decor and wallpaper of the room was as spectacular as the main rook and bedroom. They didn't even realize that there was kitchen nor really took the time to think because of the all the panic yesterday afternoon.

“Well, I guess you all decided to show up for breakfast after all. How wonderful!” A voice suddenly piped up with a cheery tone in their voice. All of them looked at each other. The voice was definitely not one of their’s. It was male but deep and with a British accent. At least they knew the gender of the person now. Also, it was J-Hope’s chance to get to see the bastard who is behind all of this with his own eyes.

“Alright! That does it! Now, come out and face us! We are not scared of you!” J-Hope exclaimed, trying to get him to come out from where he was. A few seconds later, they go a response.

“Now, now. Patience is a good thing to have that can go a long way but if you truly want to know who I am, all I need is that certain magic word. Manners are also another good thing to have and yours can use a bit of work.” The voice replied. J-Hope’s blood was now boiling and let out a low growl. Jin suddenly ran in front of J-Hope before he decided to go off.

“Sir, I apologize for my friend’s rudeness but you do not have to worry. We aren't here to hurt you and I know that you are not here to hurt us either. You have been giving us food and clothes, which is and are very nice, by the way. We are thankful for your hospitality and just need to have some questions answered. Now, can we please see you?” Jin asked, trying to make the atmosphere as called as he could.

“Now, see...that wasn't so hard, now was it?” The voice asked, directing his question at J-Hope. J-Hope let out another low growl.

“Alright, alright, I shall show you all who I am. Will not keep you waiting any longer.” The voice said then the men heard footsteps. They saw a shadowy figure suddenly appeared and walking towards them. As soon as th e person appeared in front of them, all of them gasped and Jin let out a little “eep” when he saw the eyes. It was the same pair of eyes he and Jimin saw in the picture! He was a lot more attractive than what Jin pictured in his at first.

His cheekbones were so mesmerizing to the 7 men (especially Jin) and his outfit was made of dark colored fabrics and was fitted to his body, even his silk robe. Skin was pale like porcelain with a more peachy tone. Body was feminine in shape and but a bit curvy around his hips and thighs. He also was definitely human from they could see. The Man was simply gorgeous.

“It's you! You were the one I saw looking at me and Jimin through the painting!” Jin suddenly exclaimed. The man looked at Jin and smiled.

“That I am.” The Man responded then looked back at the rest of the gang.

“And I also apologize for scaring all of you yesterday. I am not used to having guests but I am curious…how did you find out about home? I rarely speak to anyone who comes by here or to anyone at all.” The Man said to them.

“From a traveling brochure we saw at the train station we rode on to get to this town..” Rap Monster replied. The Man had a confused look on his face.

“What brochure? I am surprised anyone knows about this place considering its unusual location. Unless…oh, that son of a bitch! I swear the next time I see him, he will be hopping out of here on one leg because his other leg will be stuck up that huge arse of his!” The Man exclaimed, feeling a bit peeved off.

“What guy?” V asked. The Man realizes that they had no idea what he was talking about calmed down.

“No one, you have to worry about, I assure you. I am sorry about my outburst just now. If you would like join me for breakfast, I wouldn't mind and I am pretty sure you have a lot of questions that needed to be answered. I will answer them to the best of my ability but I assure you, I am not going to hurt any of you. It's not in my blood nor the way I am. Also, what are your names? I hope you all don't mind me getting to know you more.” The Man answers then asked another question. J-Hope was about to say something but Jungkook quickly stopped that.

“I am Jungkook and these are my friends. Suga, J-Hope (which you already have spoken to), V, Jimin, Rap Monster and Jin. We are from Korea but we are here on vacation for what we planned to be for a couple of weeks. By the way, what is your name.” Jungkook replied as he pointed to each person. The Man chuckled. He forgot what it was to experience the feeling of being social or interacting with other people. To be honest, it felt nicer or once.

“My name is Sherlock. Please to meet you all.” Sherlock said to him as he bowed. A minute later, they all sat down at the table, Sherlock sat at one end and Rap Monster sat across from him on the other end. Jin sat next to Sherlock, which Sherlock was pleased about that. Sherlock internally squealed to himself Ashe saw Jin up close.

“Ooh! He's so cute! ...I think I need to calm down before they think I am weird...not that I wasn't weird before.” Sherlock thought to himself. Then started to eat his food.

They started to eat breakfast with their new “friend” and ask questions right away, one at a time. Sherlock answered all the questions as they ate. J-Hope still couldn't believe the shit that was happening. Yes, he knew he was in reality and it was truly real but still felt like something wasn't right here. Everyone else was laughing and have a good time, including Jin. Suddenly, J-Hope lost his cool and suddenly banged his fist against the table. Everyone, including Sherlock looked over at J-Hope.

“Something wrong with the food?” Sherlock asked, feeling both confused and nervous. Jin started to feel nervous. Everyone tried to calm J-Hope down but it wasn't working this time and was not going to hold himself back.

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ALL BE ENJOYING YOURSELVES WITH A MAN WHO LOCKED US IN HIS HOME! IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE! I AM THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT ALL OF THIS SHIT IS CRAZY! INCLUDING HIM.” J-Hope shouted then looked over at Sherlock when he said “including him”. His words spewed out of his mouth like hot garbage. Sherlock was taken back by this. He wasn't trying to influence any one of them. Secretly, he did have a plan for them originally but he was too scared to actually go through with it...though...J-Hope was really starting to get on his nerves but he wouldn't punish everyone because of J-Hope. Sherlock suddenly stood up and walked over to J-Hope and smacked him across the face as he was offended, which he was. Everyone’s mouths dropped as they were in shock. J-Hope was not even affected by this at all. He stood his ground as both men stood there, staring at each other. The gang wanted to say something but held back. To be honest, J-Hope was the one who started it.

“You come into MY home and touch MY things without permission. I didn't have to let you all in. To be honest, I thought you all were lost at first then I discovered that that was not the case. I was curious though why you all were at my home so that's why I let you in. When you all were about to leave, yes, I locked the door because I wanted to try to talk to all of you but I panicked. I am not used to socializing with any one so that's why I waited until I was comfortable enough. I also didn't have to feed you all or let you sleep in my spare rooms and even clothe you. I want to show you that I am not dangerous but let me tell you something, young Man. You're in my house now. My rules are the only rules that apply here. All I wanted to meet you all and explained about what happened but I also don't take kindly to rude people. If you don't like it, then go ahead and suffer. I am not going to let you talk to me like that! Not anyone Do you understand me?.” Sherlock said to him. Everyone wasn't sure what to do but Jin noticed that this man was not angry. He was hurting and badly, too. Sherlock looked at everyone and then suddenly left the room, feeling embarrassed and nervous to even look any of them in the eye.

Before anyone could say something, one of them got up from the table and followed the man down the hall. Leaving the rest of the gang in kitchen, feeling both surprised and confused.

###

Outside of the hallway, Sherlock was heading to his bedroom when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

“Sir, please wait!” A voice said from behind him. Sherlock stopped and turned around. His attitude suddenly changed as he saw Jin trying to catch up with him. Jin stopped as soon as he was close enough to Sherlock to speak with him.

“Please don't be angry. J-Hope shouldn't have lashed out like that but this is a bit strange, I'll admit. I do understand both sides but what he said was a bit scary. I also can tell that you slapping him was a reflex.” Jin said to him. Sherlock looked down at the ground and sighed.

“I know. ...I apologize for my attitude towards your friend as well. As well as slapping him. I am not used to people and sometimes I lose control. It's hard to explain and would take a while, too.” Sherlock responded to Jin. Jin walked a bit closer and put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“I got time. I'd would not mind you explaining it to me. I am all ears.” Jin told him. Sherlock looked up him, blushing. Jin was smiling at him.

“Can we talk somewhere privately? I don't want the other hearing us because I am not sure what they could do.” Sherlock asked.

“They wouldn't hurt you and I'd make sure of it but if that makes you more comfortable then lead the way.” Jin replied. Sherlock nodded and Jin moved his hand off the Man’s shoulders as they then began walked a little bit more down the hallway. Both of them stopped in front of a door and Sherlock opened the door. He motioned Jin to go first. Jin quickly went in to the room first. He stood there, looking around. The room was very beautiful and the biggest one Jin has ever seen in his entire life. Curtains, bedspread, pillowcases..all the fabrics and pieces of furniture in the room were expensive and beautiful. Even the wood polish made the table look brand new (which they were definitely not) The item that caught Jin’s eyes the most was the vanity that was back against one of the walls. Jin looked back Sherlock, who was already in the room.

“Quite lovely, isn't it? It's my most favorite room in this house.” Sherlock piped up. Jin looked back him, still smiling and nodded. Seeing that smile was making Sherlock feel warm and gooey inside. Sherlock walked over to the bed and Jin say next to him on it.

“Now, what is it that you wanted to explain to me.” Jin said to him. Sherlock took a deep breath before he began to speak and turned to face Jin.

“See, I have been a hermit for years now. I never go outside because I am afraid of what will think if they see me. It also has affected my social skills so sometimes I have issues with talking to people because I am nervous about what is going or what they will say to me. You all are actually the first group of people I have seen in a long time. To be honest, this house is my safe haven and I easily get upset or mad when people do things to it or talk to me in a certain way in my home. ...I guess that I am so insecure that I go off the edge when I feel like I am being threatened even though, I am not being threatened.” Sherlock’s voice trailed off as he started to tear up. Jin felt worried that he just upset him.

“You don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to. I can see that it is hard for you to talk about.” Jin said to him. Sherlock sniffled and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“No, no. I am okay, I'll manage but thank you anyway. To be honest, it feels nice to have someone listen to you for once instead of making you feel like a piece of shit just because you exist.” Sherlock said back to him. Jin was happy to know that he was helping him.

“Why do people make you feel that way?” Jin asked. Sherlock swallowed.

“Because they think I am a freak, an outsider...a monster! Been this way since I was a child and no matter what I try to do make people change their opinion about me, it doesn't work and I become a bigger freak to them. That's why I have been this way for so long now. Not because I want to because I feel like the world is truly better off without or knowing who I am. Even my own brother hates me.” Sherlock replied. Jin leaned against him, trying to comfort him the best he could.

“Well, even though I don't know much about you, I don't think you are that at all. Everyone has something about themselves that people don't like but not everyone has to like everyone. Plus, having flaws is what makes someone who they are. If everyone was the same in every single way, the world would be a boring and sad place. Sure, it can be upsetting when people tell or think that of you but there also others who like you for you. It's not your job to please everyone you meet or see. If they don't like you, then they don't deserve your time or stress. Even I have things like that me who I am but some people hate it and I don't care what they think or say. Just be yourself because that is something that no one can take away from you. Your personality is what you should take pride in and flaunt, not be afraid or worry for the world to see. Plus, there is only one of you on this entire planet.” Jin explained to him. Jin’s kind words were helping him feel better about the situation.

“Thank you, Jin. I forgot there are people out there in this world that aren't judgmental and open minded. I appreciate you taking the time to let me talk and vent. I actually like you guys already though that one friend of yours, I am still nervous about him.” Sherlock said to him.

“No problem and just let him cool off. To be honest, I don't know why but after being here for a bit, I understand you more and why you are the way you are.. If it was another world we were in, I would stay here and keep you company.” Jin said to him. This peaked Sherlock’s interest quite a lot but then, he realized that it might not be in the best interest for him to do what he wanted to do.

“Really?” Sherlock asked. Jin nodded back. Sherlock thought about this for a moment. They stayed in there another couple of minutes before finally leaving and heading back to the dining area of the kitchen. Sherlock and Jin entered, everyone was still there and looked up at them.

“Everyone, I apologize for my outburst. I sometimes do not realize that I should not react in certain ways when it comes to certain situations.” Sherlock said then looked at J-Hope.

“And I apologize for lashing out out and slapping you, J-Hope. That was not right of me. I know you are skeptical but I am not lying to you or any of you. I am not going to hurt any if you and you have my promise. Unfortunately, I can not unlock the door for 72 hours from the time when it was first locked. You are still welcome to hangout around here and sleep in the same rooms until then. Showers do work as well. And I will feed you all, too. Are you all okay with this?” Sherlock said to them. Everyone nodded but J-Hope was still a bit pissed off about before. Sherlock stood there for another minute before deciding to leaving the room one again to go to his study for a while. When his back was turned...a grin appeared on his face.

“Well….maybe a little bit of pain.” Sherlock thought to himself before he finally left the room and down the hall once again. He’ll take care of the dishes later. All 7 men looked at each other.

“Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until the door is unlocked in the next couple of days.” V piped up.

“We will just have to find a way to pass the time until then, too.” Suga added. Rap Monster had an idea. When Sherlock mentioned he had a study, maybe he also has a library somewhere in his place, too. The rest of the gang decided to go take a shower while Rap Monster left the kitchen to go search for some reading material. He would even take a magazine or newspaper at this point as long it was readable.

Rap Monster made his down the hallway where Sherlock walked through a little bit ago. He did find the library and went inside. Rap Monster was amazed by all the books in this library. It reminded him of the one in Beauty and The Beast and he felt like as if he was Belle as he looked at all of the books, feeling excited and wasn't sure where to exactly begin. He decided to work his way from the bottom to the top. He quickly grabbed two books from the bottom shelf he started at that was near the doorway and then left the room. As he made his way down the hallway to the main room, Rap Monster heard a noise coming from another room. He carefully walked over to where the noise was coming from and stopped then peeked inside as he noticed the door wasn't fully closed. He also heard a voice coming from inside the room, too. It was Sherlock’s voice and he had his back turned to the door, looking at the wall across from him. There was also a couple of candles set up (one on each side) on his desk and lit up. Rap Monster could not see what in the middle but it could have been some sort of book was his guess though he was sure he will never find out. As he ran down the hall, all he could think to himself was:

‘ _Why did my body feel so warm and sensitive all of a sudden. It is only when I looked at him that I began to feel this way. I just hope I do not faint or he will catch me for sure_!’

“What is he saying? And why is he looking at the wall?” Rap Monster thought as he tried to get closer without Sherlock without him noticing that he was there, watching what was going on. Sherlock suddenly stopped talking and started to turn around. Rap Monster quickly back away and ran down the hall to catch up with the other in the main room. His heart was pounding inside of his chest so much that he almost could hear it beating. This was something that he was going to keep to himself but if anyone did ask, he was going to have to sugar coat what he witnessed.

###

Everyone was playing a game in the middle of the room. They found a deck of cards one of the spare rooms in a of the drawers of a side table near the bed. Jimin turned his head as he heard footsteps behind him.

“Guys!” A voice shouted from the hallway. They all looked up as they saw Rap Monster coming through the archway and stopped about a foot away from where they were sitting on the ground. Rap Monster panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“What's wrong?! What happened?!” Suga asked. Rap Monster calmed down.

“Nothing but I am going to say one thing…that dude may be a bit stranger than what we first though. I peeked into his study while he was in there because I heard a noise coming from in there and from what I could see, I am not 100% sure what he was exactly doing or was saying but it gave me a bad feeling. I mean, I am definitely sure he's not a killer or anything like that but I think we should be careful, regardless. He is nice and kind but yet...we don't know him that well. I can't explain it than other what I just told you all. I am pretty sure that there is a chance that my mind is is playing tricks on me as well but please, you gotta trust me on this one.” Rap Monster explained.

“Or on all of us.” J-Hope piped up. Jin shot J-Hope a look which actually gave J-Hope a bit of scare. The rest of the crew did not know what to say or think but they agreed nor questioned him.

“Look, lets just get through this and play it cool. Don't make him suspicious of anything. Got it?” Rap Monster asked, making sure they understood his instructions, which are reasonable. All 7 men nodded back in response and for the rest of the day, they passed the time away by reading and or playing various card games.

At dinner, they were talkative but still, they were being careful not to worry, upset or anger Sherlock. Especially both Jin and Rap Monster. Rap Monster was barely touching his meal. It was excellent but he still wanted to know what Sherlock was doing earlier in the study. Sherlock noticed and called him by the nickname he gave him. And he was worried that he caused something to make Rap Monster to feel like he did feel like eating.

“Ra, what's the matter? Is there something wrong with the food?” Sherlock asked. Rap Monster looked at him.

“The food is fine. …I think I am just going to head to bed early, though. May I be excused?” Rap Monster replied. It was sort of lying but at the same time, he was telling the truth. He really didn't feel well but he wasn't nauseous nor actually sick but his body did feel a bit strange. Sherlock nodded his head, giving him permission to leave the table. Rap Monster got up from the table and headed up to the room Jin and him were sharing for the rest of the night. The others say yes downstair and finished eating their meals. Jin felt like something was wrong here but he remembered what Rap Monster told them earlier and just let it go until after dinner was done.

Whatever was making Rap Monster all of sudden not feel very well at dinner was affecting him badly. How badly and what it could be was another mystery. And it comes back Rap Monster’s thought from earlier.

Why did his body react that way when he saw Sherlock?  
Also... how was his body reacting strangely, too?


	3. Change Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day when the boys can finally leave Sherlock's home, one of the boys is not happy about it.  
> And what is with Rap Monster all of sudden?

Today was finally the day and hour 72 was now finally here. Jimin, J-Hope, Suga, V and Jungkook couldn't anymore happy. Surprisingly, Jin and Rap Monster truly have been thinking about not leaving. Since they have been in this house, something within them has changed. Especially for Rap Monster. That second night when was the start of it, both physically and mentally. Jin checked up on him after dinner that night but he found Rap Monster doing something obscene but Rap Monster never find out that he know about it. Rap Monsyer also knew that he shouldn't have jerked himself off in the room but he had no choice.

Being in this house and around Sherlock has definitely changed his mind and body (mainly body). Rap Monster discovered some things about himself that for years now he's been fighting within himself. Mainly, his sexuality. He has never denied to himself that he didn't like men but not being sure of what he exactly was frustrated at times. No one in the group knows either because he afraid of what they would think or find him disgusting. He will eventually tell them but for right now...he rather keep it a secret for now, for his sake.

Sherlock stepped into the main room. He had a calm look on his face but deep down, he was not happy. He knew that they couldn't stay nor he could make them but he wished they would, especially Jin. He took a deep breath before he spoke to them.

“The door has now been officially unlocked now and this my farewell. I apologize for the huge inconvenience I caused but I am glad that you all actually came here. Haven't felt happy or human in so long and I do hope you all visit again.” Sherlock said to them. Rap Monster’s gut reacted when he heard Sherlock say “or human” and made him think about when he saw him in the study.

“Is he cursed? He doesn't seem like he is but I actually do not care whether he is or isn't.” Rap Monster lost his train of thought when he started to have that feeling popping up again. He calmed down and brought his mind and body back into reality. Everyone said their goodbyes to the man as well...except Jin. He just stayed quiet as he watched everyone. J-Hope couldn't be any happier to get the hell out of that place for good.

“In your dreams.” J-Hope thought to himself. As everyone else headed to the door, they heard someone sniffle and turned their heads to look in the direction where it was coming from. It was Jin. He stood up and after that, didn't move a single inch.

“Jin, come on, everything will be alright.” Suga tried to assure him. Jin looked at Sherlock a for a couple seconds then back at Suga and the rest of the gang. No one piped up nor made a sound.

“No, no it won't be.” Jin said back to Suga. Everyone was not sure why Jin didn't want to leave all of a sudden when he was the one who was the most afraid out of all 7 of them in the first place. And J-Hope wasn't going to let Jin ruin this for him or any of the others. He walked over to Jin and stood in front of him.

“Jin, we really seriously need to go. There is no reason and no point to stay here anymore. I do not know what has gotten into but the rest of us need to head back to the hotel. Now, lets go.” J-Hope explained to him then grabbed Jin’s arm. Jin couldn't take it anymore.

“Stop!!” Jin shrieked which caused J-Hope to let go of him and stepped back a few inches. Everyone was taken aback by Jin’s reaction..except Rap Monster. Secretly, he did not want to go either. Jin was not even sure why he felt this way but he truly did not want to leave and it was not because of the house. He could not even think straight night now.

“Jin…” V piped up but he didn't want to hear it. Jin ran over to Sherlock and stood next to him.

“You all can go but I am staying.” Jin told them. Sherlock’s eye widened. Jin also didn't have an explanation for why he wanted to stay, either.

“Stay?!” Everyone exclaimed, except Sherlock and Rap Monster. Sherlock was happy to hear this but at the same time, he couldn't let him do that. At that moment, none of what was going on made sense to the rest of the gang but it was making complete sense to Sherlock. Suddenly, a chill started to run through his spine. It was not exactly because of that it would not be right but...it was dangerous. He may have answered their questions but that doesn't mean that he told them everything about him or the house. He needs to end this not only gently but quickly, too.

“Go with them.” Sherlock piped up. Jin looked up at him. He could his heart sinking inside of his chest.

“Why?” Jin asked, feeling a bit heartbroken. Sherlock gulped. Seeing Jin like this was not easy for him. Even his own heart started to sink, too.

“Because it wouldn't be right and of have your whole life ahead of you.” Sherlock replied to Jin. Jin looked at the ground.

“You're right. It really wouldn't be right. But maybe…” Jin’s voice trailed off as he looked back up at Sherlock.

“But maybe I don't want to be right and maybe I was destined to be here. Things like that can happen.” Jin said then smiling. Sherlock blushed. Everyone looked at each other, confused. But at last, Sherlock was not going to change his mind though, he did truly adore the young man.

“Jin, please, I know it is hard to understand but...it will be safer for you. Trust me, we will meet again.” Sherlock said to him. That was the last tug at the heartstrings that Jin could take. He broke down and began crying. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Jin, trying to calm him down.

“Please do not be sad. If you stayed, you wouldn't be happy in the end. I know it is tough for you to hear but it is also the truth.” Sherlock explained. This only made Jin cry harder. The gang finally need to get to the bottom of this clusterfuck.

“I do not be to be rude or anything but what in the ever-loving fuck is exactly going on here?” Jungkook asked.

“Oh, I can answer that for you. It's the Holmes curse and it is taking full effect should not be long before yo start to feel now..” A voice piped up from a distance in the room. Sherlock suddenly looked up and over at one of the walls.

“I knew it. Mycroft…” Sherlock said with a bit of angry growl in his voice. Everyone looked up and towards the same direction as Sherlock.

“Who’s Mycroft?” Jin asked him. Sherlock hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering.

“My brother...sadly.” Sherlock replied.

There was a man standing there, smiling at all of them. He wore a suit and his hair was gelled just a bit. He was a bit older than Sherlock, too. And why he had an umbrella was something that no one had time to ask about.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock asked, feeling now pissed off.

“Just trying to help clean up and not let you make a fool of yourself.” Mycroft replied.

“That's horseshit and you know it! I also know that it was your doing for putting the house in a brochure as a damn joke!” Sherlock said back.

“As if this whole thing isn't full of crazy and horse already.” J-Hope thought.

“Is it? Everyone else wants to leave but that young man doesn't. Why do you think that is?” Mycroft said then smirked at his Brother. If there was a way to shoot lasers out of his eyes, Sherlock would do it in heartbeat but all he could was hear Mycroft being a wise ass. He also had a feeling that there was something more to his visit than what he is putting on.

“Quit the theatrics and just tell me why you are really here! I am not a little child. I can handle this. I do not need you nor your help!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Like you are now? Don't make laugh. Sherlock, I know what you are trying to do but it is not working and we all can see that.” Mycroft said. Sherlock looked at Suga, V, Jimin, Rap Monster, Jungkook and J-Hope.

“Guys, whatever you do, do not listen to this man. He’s a psychopath.” Sherlock said to them.

“Guess that makes two of you then.” J-Hope though to himself. Mycroft sighed and looked at everyone else in the room.

“You all need to leave now and never return. This place is not safe. If you stay any longer, you will not be the same as you were when you first arrived.mas you can see with your friend there. His mind is being manipulated but it's not because of my brother exactly. Also, you have noticed my brother rarely has any visitors, have you not?” Mycroft explained.

“Actually, he told all of us that he doesn't.” Jin piped up, trying to help Sherlock.

“Jin, just stay quiet. I’ll be okay. I don't want you to get hurt either.” Sherlock whispered to him.

“You should listen to him, young one.” Mycroft said to Jin.

“And maybe you shouldn't be such a jerk to your own brother.” Rap Monster retorted. Suddenly, gasps could be heard through the main room. Mycroft glared at Jin. Sherlock now knew they were definitely fucked and have 0% chance of leaving this place, even Sherlock himself if he wanted to. Jin was shocked that now Rap Monster was getting into with Mycroft. Sherlock was not sure what was going to happen but he doesn't have a plan to stop it either.

“You might want to keep your mouth shut.” Mycroft said. He could feel his anger growing inside of him.

“Namjoon…” Jin thought to himself. Rap Monster walked over to Sherlock and Jin.

“I do NOT tolerate bullying. You should be more kind and caring to your brother.” Rap Monster stated.

“And do you ever think that he may have started it?” Mycroft asked.

“But have you ever thought of taking the time to talk to him about it or ignore it? Look, I do not know you nor anything about either of your childhoods but I am giving advice. BUT at the same time..you are a bit of a jackass.” Rap Monster answered back. That was the last straw for Mycroft. He was not going to let this 20-something year old punk belittle him but he had a sudden realization about this punk.

“Wait...weren't you the guy who masturbated in the shower a couple of nights ago?” Mycroft asked. Rap Monster blushed.

“Um...what are you talking about?” Rap Monster replied. He knew he was lying but he didn't want the other to know. After not being able to feel comfortable, he had to take measures into his own hand...literally.

“And you think for a smart man that he would also be an excellent liar.” Mycroft thought. He cleared his throat before speaking to the young man again.

“You weren't “feeling well”. That was just an excuse, wasn't it? I Being somewhere different, not being able to control yourself. It gives you thrill though it was very sloppy I will admit.” Mycroft explained. Rap Monster felt so ashamed. Sherlock had enough of Mycroft nor was going to judge Rap Monster, if this was true but from the way he was surprised when Mycroft brought it up, it was most likely true.

“Mycroft, please, they are innocent in all of this! And how dare stalk my guests! You can violate my privacy all you want but to strangers, that's a new low, even for a slimy worm like you!” Sherlock said to his brother who only laughed.

“Silly brother! You have no idea how much you truly do not know about me.” Mycroft told him. Those words the last words that Sherlock could take from his brother. Sherlock stood up and began to walk slowly.

“And I don't want to know. Like I need to know about how more crazy and cruel you are. No thanks but I'll tell you one thing. Back the FUCK off.” Sherlock said as he stepped closer towards him. The gang noticed something about Sherlock as he walked. It wasn't….”normal”.

“What's going on?” Suga asked, whispering to the crew.

“I do not know but whatever it is...I think we should go. This is starting to become something that we can not handle and just need to get ourselves out of.” Jungkook replied, whispering back to Suga. Suddenly, Mycroft’s umbrella turned into a rapier. Sherlock took off his scarf and it transformed into a whip sword of some sort. A red discharge of energy began to form around Mycroft while Sherlock began to show a blue one around himself, too. A battle was about to go down but the guys weren't going to stick around to see it. They need to leave and quickly before one of them gets hurts or even killed. And for Sherlock being “human”...they all can definitely and clearly see that neither him nor his brother were that at all. As Sherlock began to move his weapon,

“Like now perhaps!” J-Hope exclaimed but still whispering.

“Good plan. Lets get out of here!” V said back. As the crew began to moved backwards, towards the door, they suddenly heard Rap Monster shout “help” as Rap Monster was stuck. Somehow, the discharge from Sherlock’s energy aura paralyzed him and he was able to move. Jin suddenly ran over and tried to help him but Mycroft saw it front the corner of his eye and used the aura from his discharge to bind/bound his legs and arms together, causing Jin to fall to the floor and as he helped in pain. Mycroft’s aura was more powerful than Sherlock’s and could be deadly.

“Rap Monster! Jin!” Jimin shouted as he ran towards them to try to help his friends and get them out of here. The rest of the gang (even J-Hope) followed. J-Hope now truly believed that this was not a dream nor a trick. To see Rap Monster and Jin getting hurt not only made his blood boil but wanting to fight them, too, even though, Sherlock was trying to protect them, not get them killed. Sherlock whipped the blade of his sword back and then forward at Mycroft but Mycroft back fast enough for it to miss him. Everyone else was trying to help Rap Monster and Jin but it auras were too strong for them to touch. All they could do now is stay by their friends side until the battle was over or their deaths...whichever one came first.

The battle itself was fierce and both men were equally matched in strength and power but Mycroft had one trick up his sleeve but at the same time, it was exhausting to watch and for Sherlock. Both men can cast spells and curses but Mycroft had the power of alternate worlds and realities. And Mycroft was going to treat him himself to both and win this battle. He also wanted to not only show Rap Monster and Jin a taste of their own medicine but as an added bonus, let everyone suffer in the madness and chaos that this house could do and become. Mycroft muttered a curse (which was in some language that not even Sherlock truly understood and suddenly, everyone began light headed and eventually fell unconscious within a matter of a couple of minutes. None of them saw it coming and Mycroft was glad of that.

Mycroft smiled as he looked around the room, pleased with himself. It was going to take sometime before they would wake up again but when they wake up, they are not going to be who they were before nor going to want to leave. Mycroft’s rapier turned into an umbrella again.

“So long, my dear brother. I must leave for now and the next time you screw up, maybe be the very last time you also take a breath.” Mycroft said to himself before disappearing into thin air, leaving the 8 men laying on the ground.

 

**####**

 

Another 36 hours has passed since they have been in this home and on the ground past before any one of them gain consciousness again. And that man was Jungkook. He sat up on the floor and rubbed his head.

“What happened? My body is killing me. Did I get trampled or stuck under a stampede by some animals or something?” Jungkook asked him then looked around. A minute later, Sherlock was the second person regain consciousness then V, Suga, J-Hope, Jimin and finally Rap Monster.

“Ow! What happened?” Jimin piped up.

“That's what I just asked myself. I don't remember anything but I feel like I should. Too much in pain to dwell on it, though.” Jungkook answered. Suddenly, they noticed Suga standing up (though he was a bit unbalanced) and looked around them. The house looked different. It was even more elegant but there was more darkness than light. Suga looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Sherlock looked around them.

“Are you all alright?” Sherlock asked, trying to make sure everyone could hear. Everyone replied verbally but Rap Monster was still a bit messed because of Sherlock’s aura but he gave a thumbs up but still was laying on the ground. Sherlock noticed something was wrong. One person didn't respond. Sherlock began to worry.

“Jin?” Sherlock's asked. No answer. Everyone began to panic but Rap Monster, who fell somehow was now asleep but alive.

“There he is!” V exclaimed as he pointed. Jin was still on the ground but...he wasn't moving. He was breathing but not moving nor responding to them calling his name. Mycroft’s energy caused a lot of damage but he will recover though it may take a couple of days. Sherlock got up and ran over to him. He got on his knees beside him and check his vitals. At least he was alive. Sherlock looked at everyone.

“Which one of you feel like they can carry someone?” Sherlock asked. V, Suga and J-Hope raised their hands.

“Suga, J-Hope, you carry Rap Monster and V, you help me carry Suga to their room. I know all aren't feeling great but we need to get these two somewhere they be more comfortable and heal better. After that, I recommend that we all head to sleep as well and rest. We will worry about one we are able to.” Sherlock suggested and instructed. All of them agreed. V, Suga and J-Hope got up from the ground and help Sherlock. The 4 men carried Rap Monster and Jin to their room. It took a few minutes to get them situated before leaving the room.

The six men stood in the hallway for a minute before they all headed to their rooms for the rest of the night. Something was definitely different but none of the men had the energy to think right now what they needed right now was sleep. It didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep either.

Whatever happened befor pie is not nothing but a distant memory and what was going to happen now was just beginning of something new and life changing for each of them. And what may come next could be either full of chaos and suffering or even happiness.

 

...But for _who_?


	4. This One Night (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's night does not go well for him after his encounter with Namjoon and Jungkook...until Jin deicdes to help change that for him.

 

It has been a few days since Mycroft and Sherlock’s battle. So far, everything has been good between the 8 men. No bickering or complaining and they seemed definitely more happy to be there. ...Which is a somewhat huge concern for him because knowing this place like the back of his hand...there was no situation where any of this was going to actually end well for the seven young men. But at the same time, he liked having them there. Sherlock, himself, was also much happier but what they did not realize is that their fate and lives are in the palms of his hands. He could only take this one day at a time.

After everyone finished their suppers, Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, V, Suga and J-Hope hung out in the main room, reading or just relaxing. Sherlock headed up to his room to go change into his nightclothes. Jungkook was nowhere to be found after dinner was over. Sherlock walked up to his bedroom door and stood there. He let out a deep breath before entering. An uneasy feeling started to take over him as he opened the door. Something was not right.

When he opened the door fully, there was Jungkook, laid up against the headboard of Sherlock’s bed. Jungkook looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock noticed that he was slight panting as he looked at him.

“Jungkook…” Sherlock said as he breathed

“Sherlock.” Jungkook said back, still panting. Sherlock was not sure what was going on and began to panic slightly.

“Is everything alright? What are you exactly doing here?” Sherlock asked him. Suddenly, he saw the bulge coming from the crotch area of Jungkook’s slacks that he was wearing. Sherlock blushed and bit his bottom lip at the same time. Jungkook was vulnerable but yet...it didn't feel right. Nor Jungkook was his type though he did Jungkook is cute but not like that. If he was going to sleep with anyone..it would be with Jin. Or Jimin but mostly Jin. Living in a house alone for so long, you tend to develop urges for certain things but still...Sherlock needed to hold back. For quite a few reasons, too and it is for the reason Sherlock is thinking for the way Jungkook is acting, this could mean big trouble Jungkook could not say much but he started to get out of Sherlock’s bed then walk over to him.

“Jungkook?!” Sherlock asked, starting to really panic. Jungkook then stood in front of him. All of a sudden, Jungkook kissed Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock wanted to push him off but he just could not do it. Something within him was just not letting him do it. He let Jungkook ride it out for the next minute or so. When he pulled away, Jungkook looked back at him.

“Let me stay with you tonight.” Jungkook piped up. Sherlock’s eye widened. What was with him? At first, he was a total jerk and now, he wanted to not only just kissed him but stay the night with him? Whatever Mycroft did...it was going to hurt them more than it hurt Sherlock. Also, it mentally and physically was changing them, too

“I do not think that it is a good idea, Jungkook.” Sherlock said as calm as he could. Jungkook still was not going to take no for an answer. ..Or at least until he has a good answer.

“Why not?” Jungkook asked.

“Because we have not known each other long enough and simply...I am just not comfortable to do that.” Sherlock replied. Sherlock may sound like a complete jerk but he rather be honest than not. Jungkook shrugged.

“So? That doesn't mean you can sleep with me.” Jungkook said back. Sherlock could not believe what he was hearing.

“Wait, what?” Sherlock asked, blushing. Jungkook giggled.

“I am not talking about sex, Sherlock. Though...it is sort of what I was thinking about but that is not what I meant. We do not even have touch one another but I just want to be with you.” Jungkook explained. None of this was making any sense to him whatsoever.

“What about the erection you have? And all of that panting?” Sherlock asked. Jungkook did not know what Sherlock was talking about for the first part...until he looked down. Jungkook quickly looked up to the side, blushing.

“Maybe I did let my thoughts get to me a bit more than I thought. I am sorry about that.” Jungkook said, starting to feel bad. So did Sherlock. He realized that maybe he was panicking over nothing. Not to mention that he may just have embarrassed Jungkook for something that he was not able to control right now.

“Please...do not feel bad. I should be the one apologizing. I was panicking for no reason and I made you feel bad. I misunderstood what your intentions though I was not sure what they exactly were in the first place. I still do not think it is a good idea, though but I see what you mean by that now. I will think it over but not tonight but for the time being, I just can't do this. Not right now. Please understand.” Sherlock explained. Jungkook smiled.

“I-It is okay. I understand and I am not upset or anything. And...I do apologize for the way I acted towards you when we first met. I should not have been such a huge jackass to you. You were trying to help us after all. I just...I secretly was frightened. I thought being “tough” like that would help but in the end...it made me look like a bad person and I understand you better now….well..from what I have seen of you, I do. It is not easy being around others when you have not been in such a long time nor really know what to do around people.” Jungkook told him.

“Thank you and I do understand where you're coming from, too.” Sherlock said to him. Jungkook smiled. Sherlock smiled back. A minute later, Jungkook left Sherlock’s room and headed to his. Sherlock walked over to his bed and laid onto his on his back, letting out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling. A minute later, there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Sherlock asked. Sherlock sat up as the door opened. Suddenly, Jin’s head peaked in through the opening. For some reason, he was happy to see him.

“Come on in, Jin.” Sherlock told him, giving him permission to enter. Jin nodded and entered the room as he closed the door behind him. The two men looked at each other as Jin stood near the door. This was the first time the two men have been alone since all of this started.

“Is there anything you needed?” Sherlock asked. Before he could even get another word out, Jin quickly ran towards him and hugged him. Tears began to stream down Jin’s face.

“I have been worried about you! I was so afraid that he was going to kill all of us! You don't deserve to he treated like that by your own flesh and blood!” Jin explained as he cried. Sherlock pulled away enough to be able to cupped Jin’s cheeks and face in his hands as he looked at him, smiling. Jin looked at Sherlock, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Thank you but I will fine and I am so sorry I have pulled you all into this mess. This is my fault and I will fix this the best I can. Please do not worry about me. I am more worried about you all. As for my brother, he is just a huge jerk. Pay no attention to him because he wants to follow traditions that are inhumane and I will not follow in his footsteps.” Sherlock assured him. Jin still did not let go and kept crying. He could not help it. Every since they have been here, he and everyone else has changed. Jin even knew this. Whether it was by Mycroft’s doing or whatever, he was not completely who he was anymore...nor may ever be. Any of them.

“Are you sure?” Jin asked. Sherlock nodded.

“I am not going to lie to you, Jin. I do thank you for worrying about me but please, do not stress out over it. I do not want you to get sick over it either. Things will turn out fine..” Sherlock wanted so much to call him “love” but did not. He held back his tongue. Jin nodded and started to calm down. Jin was worried about all of them as well, not just Sherlock. What it Mycroft comes backs and actually succeeded in doing so? What was going to happen to them? What would happen to Sherlock? Jin needed to stop thinking about this before he ended giving himself an anxiety attack.

As Jin was about to say something, Sherlock reached over and kissed Jin’s lips quickly. It only happened for a few seconds but just enough to give Jin quite a surprise. Sherlock realized what he just come and pulled then looked away. He now also understood how Jungkook felt when he did this.

“I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. Oh dear. ” Sherlock said, starting to panic again but for some reason...even though, Jin was surprised, he was also calm about it. Maybe even a little too calm. It did help him stop worrying and crying though so there was that. Sherlock was more worried that either he would scare off Jin if he told how he truly felt about him or Jin would hate him for the rest of the time that they are with him. Either way, Sherlock had a very bad feeling about how this could turn out. Jin looked at him again with a blank expression on his face. He was not sure how to exactly feel but he did not feel scared, embarrassed or nervous about it. Not one bit. The only thing Sherlock could clearly tell was that he was flustered.

“Did you mean to kiss me or was it a spur of the moment?” Jin asked, feeling curious. Sherlock gulped.

“Honestly?” Sherlock replied.

“Yes. I want you to be honest with me.” Jin answered.

“Fuck.” Sherlock thought to himself. He didn't want to tell him about his feelings but he could not lie to him at the same time. After all, the man was confused and curious. He could not just give him a bullshit story. Sherlock hesitated for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Quite honestly, it is both. Yes, it was a spur of the moment but also...I am quite fond of you, Jin. In many ways I am both fond and intrigued and that is the truth.” Sherlock explained the best he could. He also let out a little bit of the truth about how he felt about him but did not fully come out with it. To Sherlock’s surprise, Jin’s reaction was not what he expected. Jin smiled. He didn't say he was in love with him but he indeed was into him, regardless.

“You really feel that was about me?” Jin asked. Sherlock nodded. Jin pulled him closer and hugged him. Jin felt warm. It was calming to Sherlock. He put his arms around Jin and placed head against Jin’s chest.

“I really am.” Sherlock said to him. Jin’s smile grew. Jin may be happy but yet...Sherlock still felt a slight sadness when it came to this.

“For the time being, can we not tell anyone that we had this conversation? Just keep it a secret between you and I. I do not want to make the others feel left out but I also like them, too. Does that make sense?” Sherlock asked. Jin agreed.

“If you do not want me to then I am not going to tell the others about this. I promise.” Jin answered. Sherlock felt a sigh of relief. The two men hugged for another minute before letting go and Jin left the room, leaving Sherlock alone once again.

As Jin walked down the hall, he noticed one of the bedroom doors open. He quietly snuck over then peaked into the room. There was Namjoon on the bed, reading a book. It was a brown, thick and leather bound book with a red bookmark laying on the right side of the book on the page. It was also worn, inside and out but still legible. It was so thick that Namjoon had to place it on his lap with his legs crossed underneath it. The look on Namjoon’s face was both interesting and mysterious as he was reading the page. Jin also noticed that book itself had no title or writing on either of the front or back cover.

Suddenly, Namjoon looked up to see Jin on the bed. Jin surprised enough to make him fall back onto the bed and dropped the book onto the floor. It made a loud thud sound as it hit the floor. Namjoon crawled back onto the bed. Suddenly, Jin heard a door open and the rest of the gang coming up the stairs. This was bad. And even worse for Namjoon. Sherlock rused out of the room and headed towards the door where Jin stood.

“Jin! Is everything alright?” Sherlock asked, worried that it was him that got hurt. Jin pointed into the room.

“I-I saw a door open and saw Namjoon reading on the bed. I guess i surprised him to the point where he dropped the large book he was reading.” Jin explained. When Sherlock saw the book on the ground, his mood changed. Sherlock owned quite a few large books but this one. This book he knew fork the inside out. It was not only a prized possession to him but if it got into the wrong hands…everyone might has well been killed by Mycroft.

“Sherlock?” J-Hope piped up as he noticed the expression on Sherlock’s face. He rushed into the room. Sherlock was furious.

“Where did you find this book?!” Sherlock asked. Namjoon was nervous but yet, after reading a little of the book, he was also mad. He said calm for his friends.

“In the study on your desk.” Namjoon calmed replied.

“I told you can read any book you wanted but I did not give you permission to touch my desk without me saying it!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“And you did not have a right to lie to us!!” Namjoon said back, his anger now getting to him.

“I have not lied to you!” Sherlock said.

“I do not believe you!” Namjoon slightly shouted. Jin was so scared. He was worried about the both of them.

“When did I lie to you?” Sherlock asked.

“From the very beginning, Abaddon! Which makes your brother, Belial!” Namjoon answered. Everyone was so confused but Sherlock know exactly what Namjoon was speaking of, though, Namjoon was basically not actually correct but in a way, he actually was. Everyone was so confused. Sherlock rubbed his temples for a couple of seconds before he answered that.

“My brother may be like him that but I am a much more kinder demon. I am nothing like Abaddon. I am unknown to that world. My class is not common. Plus, my world is different from tje one you speak of.” Sherlock explained. Everyone saw his demonic form so it was no surprised but what kind...that is the question on everyone’s mind now. Including Jin. Sherlock was not willing to explain that at this time.

“Do not speak of what you do not know of. You have no right to judge me! I have been nothing but kind to you all and this is how you want to treat me in my own home?” Sherlock asked.

“I am not an idiot! I know what I am talking about! I have studied about demons. If you did not lie to us then I would be questioning you.” Namjoon asked.

“But yet, you are. Look, I have not lied to you. You could have left when the door was open. My brother was the one who caused all of this! I could care less if you all stayed but I was not going to let you all starve either and I do mot care if you believe me or not but I am speaking the truth.” Sherlock explained. A thought suddenly pop up in Namjoon’s head.

“...You never wanted us to leave in the first place, did you? You wanted to keep is captive but decided against it. Why was that exactly?” Namjoon asked, starting to figure out things. This time, Sherlock had nothing to say back. Jin could see Sherlock suddenly turn away from Namjoon, trying to hold back tears.

“You know what, forget it, Namjoon. Just don't touch my desk without asking.” Sherlock asked as he gathered up the book and rush out of the room back towards his. Jin and everyone else noticed tears in his eyes as he ran past them. Jin turned back to Namjoon. Everyone else rushed over to the door and stood next and near Jin. Jin was not happy.

“You shouldn't have done that. You have no right do that!” Jin firmly said to him. Everything me agreed with Jin on this but kept quiet.

“I do not care at this moment, Jin. Nor do I need to hear how I should have been nicer to him. That book showed me what kind of thing he really is. You all should be worried.” Namjoon said back. Calling Sherlock a “thing” only made Jin definitely more angrier.

“Namjoon…” V shut his mouth as soon as Namjoon got up from the bed.

“I do not want to talk about this anymore. Please, just let it go. Right now, my mind feels like mush and I can not think right at all.” Namjoon said before leaving the room to go find a more less stressful place to be. Something was wrong but at the moment, no one was in the mood to talk about it. Everyone just looked at each other. At that moment, none knew how to feel. Jin was not happy. Sherlock may be a demon but he has shown so much kindness to them and for Namjoon to just do that to him, Jin felt so bad and angry. Jin did not say anything as he walked past the rest of the gang. This left more questions than anything for the rest of them as they headed off to go do stuff until bed.

 

**####**

 

About an hour later, Jin went back to Sherlock’s room to go check on him. He knocked but no one or nothing made a sound or said a word. Jin tried again several seconds later. Still, nothing happened on the other side. As Jin was about to leave, he finally hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door slightly. What Jin saw broke his heart. Sherlock had been crying the entire time since Namjoon accused him and afraid to come out of the room. He also looked frightened.

“Jin...I don't want you to see me like this. I am such a mess.” Sherlock said to him. Jin walked over to the door.

“I will not judge you, Sherlock. You do not have to be scared of me. I promise.” Jin said to him then smiled. Sherlock backed away then opened the door enough for Jin to come in then closed it. In the room, Jin stood there, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock’s bed was such a mess. It looked like he was curled up in his blankets as he was crying, like a little child. Jin wanted to cry as well. Whatever Namjoon was talking about, apparently was not true. Suddenly, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Jin and started to sob again. Jin wrapped his arms around Sherlock and held him close.

“Sherlock...I am so sorry about what happened. Namjoon is not a bad person. I promise you. I do not think he is mad at you. I think he is still trying to understand what is going on. We all are. Please do not be mad at him. We are not mad at you either.” Jin told him.

“I never meant to do anything wrong if I did! I thought I was helping but apparently, it is not good enough. I am not good enough. I feel like such a fool. And he is wrong. I was never trying or going to hold you captive. I was just so nervous to be able to actually come down there.” Sherlock said to him. Tears streamed down Jin’s cheeks. He hated seeing any of them like this.

“No, you are amazing. You are very kind and have been nothing but kind to us! Please do not let what Namjoon said get to you. He will come around. You just need to give each other time. Everything will be fine.” Jin said to him, just like Sherlock was telling him earlier. Sherlock negan to feel calmer but still was upset. It was going to take more than just talking to help him feel better.

“Thank you.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome.” Jin smiled then smiled. Seeing Jin smile made Sherlock’s heart happy. Jin suddenly had an idea pop up inside of his head as he saw a speaker near one of the walls in the room.

“Do you like music?” Jin asked, trying to change the subject and get Sherlock’s mind off of the incident.

“Yes?” Sherlock replied, slightly confused. Jin smiled.

“Do you like dancing?” Jin asked another question.

“Yes but...but I have never really danced before. As in with another person.” Sherlock answered.

“Would you like to? ..With me?” Jin asked another couple of questions. Sherlock blushed and gulped

“I am afraid to dance, to be perfectly honest. Last time I tried, I ended up looking like a fool. Since then, I have been very careful about it. Not ever letting my guard down.” Sherlock answered. Jin walked to Sherlock and held his hands in his. Sherlock started to develop a strange feeling throughout his entire body.

"Have you just ever wanted to let your guard down once and see what it would be like again?" Jin asked, feeling curious.

"Not in such a long while." Sherlock told him, blushing. Jin looked at him with a smile on his face as he held Sherlock’s hands in his. Sherlock blushed.

"...Would you let it down for me? Even if it it just for tonight or one or just to your favorite song?" Jin asked. Sherlock looked at him and gulped.

“I...I..” Sherlock was cut off by Jin giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I promise that I just want you to be yourself. I am not a good dancer either but I will be careful. I promise.” Jin said to him. Sherlock gulped again.

“O-okay. But just one song.” Sherlock replied. Jin smiled and nodded.

“I am okay with that.” Jin said to him. Sherlock did not know what he was getting in to but with Jin...he was willing to do anything and wanting to be alone with him. Now, this was his chance.

 


End file.
